dex_rpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Meet Raycast
Information This quest introduces you to the enigmatic "Hammond", acting chief of the Complex. The quest also shows you the true identity of Raycast. Walkthrough (Part 1) WARNING: DO NOT start this quest until you have completed all available side quests in the game. Upon completion of this quest, the game goes into afterstory mode which could halt further progress of certain quests. One such afflicted side quest is [[Good Cop, Cyber Cop|'"Good Cop, Cyber Cop"']], where the functionality of the Industrial Zone is altered. Users who start this side quest after completing "Meet Raycast" '''may no longer find Connor to appear where he usually is. After taking down the GSV-2, and demolishing the Redwood-Watts facility, Decker receives a message from Raycast. It's time to meet him face-to-face. The message instructs you to proceed to the Industrial Zone rooftop for extraction. Either take the long hike-up straight from the Industrial Zone, or go into the map and press "Meeting Point". '''WARNING: Make sure you've done all you need to do in Harbour Prime before heading to the extraction point. Once there - wherever the heck you're going - you're going to be there for quite a long time. Having the Armagear InvisiSuit equipped (see "DIY Hardware") is recommended,' '''as your inventory will soon be taken from you. Once there, a somewhat dramatic cutscene will trigger. The extraction team is comprised of combat soldiers, which can't be good. Decker appears to intervene, but gets shot down by enemy fire. In a struggle, you get taken away. You appear in a glass cell, with a man standing outside. 'quest experience' The dialogue automatically activates, and you are introduced to the pseudo-director of the unknown facility, "Hammond". After a disturbing discussion where he constantly tells you that you have arrived at "home", he'll leave to conduct business elsewhere. Walk forward and click on the hand-press button to summon Raycast. He'll open the door for you. And according to what Raycast tells you, he is somewhere near. You must find him. In the struggle just to place you in that cage, the facility's personnel took your entire inventory. You'll have to rely on stealth for the time being. Luckily your trait points and implants remain. If you wish, high-jump over the glass prison to the left end to lockpick a crate for some minor goodies. Exit the room and progress through the area. Watch out for guards and security devices. You might want to make good use of the AR feature. In this area, you can reclaim your items by picking the lock of the door, to the left of the top level. There should be a box labelled "stash". Loot it, and you will have all of your inventory back, including the now useless items like threat notes and postcards. The door at the far-right is locked. To unlock it, hack the cell security terminal. It should be in the same room where you reclaimed your "stash". Hack the "cell door exit" node to open the door, and then proceed through it. Take the long preprogrammed elevator ride down, and take in the sight of all the bodies in incubation tanks. Soon, you'll reach the end of the elevator ride. Proceed right. You'll wind up in a laboratory of some sorts. Collect whatever goodies you can find, and read all available information if you so wish. Then, either go through the door at the top-right of the lab, or proceed to the bottom-right door and go through the vents. At some point, you'll reach a large structure known as the "Isolation Chamber". Proceed through it. You'll see something grotesque suspended from many wires. Ladies and gentlemen, meet RAYCAST! 'quest experience' Raycast was born as Subject Zero, during the time when artificial biocreation technologies were crude at best. He was one of many tests, and all died but himself. His neurochemical activity was the source of many tests out of curiosity. Dex was also created in these labs. All incubated persons, including Dex, were created in the image of the true director of the Complex, known mysteriously as the Crow. They were created to be constantly connected to the network, and to Kether. Next you will be told that you didn't actually destroy the GSV-2 for good, only delayed its progress. The GSV-2 is a program, and can always be rebuilt. When Kether and the posthumans are released, they will be free. But if the Complex gains control of Kether with the GSV-2, the city and the world will be comprised of users who are also controlled by the Complex. Free will may only be a figment of the imagination at that point. The next step, according to "Raycast", is to prevent these artificials from falling into the hands of the Complex. They must be destroyed. You must access the mainframe and disable the facility-wide life support system. This will set off an alert which opens the submarine pods, allowing you to escape. Raycast will survive as he is connected to a different network. To access the mainframe, you need to break into Hammond's office. He's the overseer of the facility. Once there, not only do you need to hack into the mainframe and destroy the clones, but you need to make sure that Hammond does not escape. Bringing him to justice will hinder the Complex by a considerable amount. You have a great task ahead of you. For now, exit the Isolation Chamber. Raycast has unlocked the elevator, so you can use it freely. Walkthrough (Part 2) Once out of the Isolation Chamber, head left. Go through the door and through the vents. Progress until you hit the elevator. Hammond's office is upwards, but there's something you should do, first. Hit the down button on the elevator, and ride it out until you reach "03". Then, go through the left door to enter another set of holding pens. Pilfer all the goodies you can, and then enter "Room G-02". You'll come across one of the most unlikely people you thought you'd meet in this game... Iain. Remember, Iain was loaded into the van by the Armagear soldiers, and that his death was most likely staged. Well, here's the proof. Speak with him. Go through the entire dialogue until he finds out what you're doing. Iain suggests an alternative. He supplies you with a program to install in the mainframe computer which, when activated, will release all of the clones. So now you have a decision to make. Go with Raycast's plan and kill the clones, or go with Iain's plan and release them from captivity. For now, exit the holding cells, call the elevator and take it as high as it can go. Take out the guards when you get there, just to make travelling between "A" and "B" easier. The centre of the area holds the large shutter door to the submarine pens. Hammond's office is to the far-left. To the far-right is the facility's mainframe. It's locked at the moment, so just head over to Hammond's office. The dialogue automatically activates when you get close enough to him. Hammond will plead for his freedom the only way he can. He has obviously been in contact with the true director of the Complex, this "Crow" woman. Hammond can organise transport for you to the Crow's location. In return, he requests that you turn Raycast over to him. You now have 2 choices on how to personally deal with Hammond: # Ignore Hammond's requests and capture him. You tie him by the hands and leave him on the couch, so that you can freely access his PC. # Give Raycast over to Hammond, and he'll unlock the submarine pens so you can make it back to Harbour Prime. However, this ultimately means that the Complex will continue to do what they're doing, Hammond will be free, and Raycast will be dead. '''NOTE:' The decision you make here affects the end of the game (see "Finish the Fight"). Whichever choice you pick, you get quest experience for it. quest experience Gaining access to the mainframe won't matter if you choose the 2nd option, so the following information will be assuming you decided to detain Hammond rather than help him. With Hammond out of the way, access his PC and hack the program node to gain access to the mainframe. Then, exit Hammond's office and go all the way right to the mainframe entrance. Hack the PC terminal. Destroy all the power nodes to reach the core control. If you've spoken with Iain, you will get 2 choices rather than just the one. # Trust Iain, and save the clones. You then have to go see Raycast to have the submarine pens unlocked. # Trust Raycast, and kill the clones. The submarine pens will be unlocked. NOTE: Both decisions amount to the same result at the end of the game. Whichever decision you make regarding the clones' lives, you get quest experience. quest experience If you picked the 1st choice when dealing with Hammond, after hacking the mainframe you may speak with Raycast or Iain before you leave. Otherwise, exit the facility via the submarine pens to complete the quest. quest experience Category:Quests